


but steady, the rights and the wrongs

by Blossomdriver



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, my trauma ass @ dave:YOU, sweet burt curtis bf moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Dave doesn't dream most nights.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price/Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 57





	but steady, the rights and the wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Weight of Us - Sanders Boehlke

Dave doesn't dream most nights. He likes it when he can wake up the next morning on his own accord. Not awoken by painful memories, forcing him to recall something he much rather forget.

Still, the nights where he has nightmares outweigh the nights he doesn't. 

You never truly forget being a prisoner that easily.

And that is where Dave finds himself now. Bug-eyes and awake, his heavy-labored breathes coming out quietly as he can make them.

Hands twisted into the sheets as his body shook. He's too terrified to move.

There is a sharp pain in between Dave's ribs. A pinch that eases it's way into his lungs.

The blood rushing in his ears blocks out the sounds of the creaking mattress, the body next to him shifting. Then there is a hand on Dave's shoulder, and he flinches away, 

"Dave, are you okay?" The voice sounds tired, and guilt pools in Dave's stomach. The man doesn't say anything, unable to trust his voice. "Dave?" The voice asks again. Dave squeezes his eyes shut until he sees stars dancing behind his eyelids. 

There is silence for a moment, and Dave feels his tense shoulder begin to loosen. Still, his heart hammers away in his chest.

Dave is still too trapped in his head that he doesn't feel the sudden weight change as the body on the other side gets up. Nor does he register the creaking sound of the floorboards as the person leaves the room. Returning a few moments later, resting something on Dave's nightstand. 

"Dave, I need you to open your eyes," The voice asks gently, and Dave complies. Slowly the man open's his eyes and is met face to face with Burt. 

_ "Good going, you woke him up."  _ A part of Dave's brain sneers at him. The guilt in his gut to wrap tighter. 

"Are you okay," Burt asks, not taking his eyes off of him. Dave, not able to find his words, shakes his head.

"Can you sit up?" Dave tries, and he realizes he still has a death grip on the bed-sheet.

Burt reaches a handout and stops, pulling it back an inch. "Are you okay with being touched?" Dave nods, and Burt gently lays his hand onto Dave's, coaxing the fingers to relax.

Burt hands Dave the glass of water, taking the offer with still shaky hands.

When the glass is almost empty, Dave places it back onto the nightstand, looking over at Burt.

"Better?" 

"I think so," Dave's voice is raspy, but at least he could speak now. Burt stands up and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

Burt was aware that Dave had nightmares. All of them did. None of them ever prided into that kind of information. Aware of how touchy a subject it was. 

If Dave wanted to tell any of them, he would.

And tonight? Dave was feeling bold. 

"It was the space shuttle. I was still in my cell-" Dave looks down at his hands, feeling an odd but at the same time a familiar tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers. His throat starts to close up at the breach of the subject.

Burt reaches out a hand again, taking one of Dave's in his grasp and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"You're okay," Burt says, and Dave wants to believe him. But the warmth of the other hand makes him think for a second that he is. Unable to stop a smile from forming on his lips.

"Do you think that you'll be able to sleep?"

"I don't think so,"

"Well, then, what do you want to watch," 

"Don't you have work in the morning,"

Burt shrugs his shoulders. "I want to make sure you're okay."

Dave feels his cheeks warm, and a far vibrant smile spreads onto his face. 

In the morning, Sven and Rupert don't ask any questions about why the two were wrapped up in blankets on the living room couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while having a mild panic attack and vertigo episode so im sorry if this sounds weird in anyway


End file.
